Ups
by nodame12
Summary: Gintoki y Shinpachi son metidos en una celda del Shisengumi por Hijikata, oportunidad que Okita no dejara pasar. xD


Gintoki y Shinpachi son llevados por Hijikata quien no podía más de la alegría de dejarlos allí un par de días. Tras el iba Okita con su típica cara indescifrable

-No puedes hacer esto!... No? Dile Shinpachi- Dijo Gintoki molesto y desesperado-.

-Y yo como voy a saber!?- Contesto el otro molesto- Aaah!- Dijeron ambos al ser empujados por el vice-capitán dentro de la cárcel del shinsengumi-.

- Lo siento chico- Dijo Hijikata parado en la puerta encendiendo un cigarrillo y soltando el humo- Solo estabas en el lugar equivocado…-.

-lo mismo puedo decir de ti…- Dijo una voz lúgubre detrás de hijikata-.

-El aludido se tensó al darse cuenta de su terrible error- Mierda!- Grito al tratar de girar pero la patada de okita fue más veloz haciendo que el vice-capitán cayera de cara contra el suelo- TUUU!- Grito poniéndose rápidamente de pie y corriendo hacia su "compañero" quien cerró la puerta con una sonrisa- Ya verás!- Dijo enfadado el hombre mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas- cuando salga voy…!- Entonces vio algo bríllate-.

-Sacudiendo las llaves frente al rostro de Hijikata con una sonrisa divertida- Jaja, estuviste muy lento!- Dijo Okita muriéndose de la risa. Pronto tres manos salieron a través de los barrotes por lo que el joven dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendidos pero sin dejar de sonreír-.

-Bien! Ya te divertiste, okita! Ahora sácame!- Grito Hijikata sacudiendo los barrotes-.

-Que egoísta sos!- Grito Gintoki empujando al fanático de la mayonesa y mirando a okita con una sonrisa- Vamos, Sougiro-kuuun… Somos amigos, no?- Dijo este desesperado-.

-Es sougo- Le corrigió el chico y luego sonrió- Lo siento, jefe… aunque…- Luego su sonrisa se ensancho al doble convirtiéndose en una completamente sádica- Si me ruegan de perrito mientras ladran tal vez los saque-.

-Guau guau…- hicieron Shinpachi y Gintoki, completamente rojos-.

-Oh no… Deben ser los tres- Dijo Okita señalando al vice-capitán-.

-QUE!?... Claro que no hare tal cosa!- Dijo el aludido cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente. Pero entonces sintió dos auras amenazadoras que lo miraban-.

-LO HARAS PERRO DEL GOBIERNO!- Dijo Shinpachi exageradamente molesto con cara de demonio-.

-LADRA PARA TU AMO! GUAU GUAU!- Dijo en seguida Gintoki con su cara de diablo-.

-Guau Guau- al rato estaban los tres en cuclillas con los brazos al frente y los codos pegados al cuerpo-.

-Emmm… no me convencen- Dijo Okita mientras guardaba el celular, que había sacado previamente y de improvisto, luego se dirigió a la puerta- lo bueno es que tendrán tiempo para practicar-.

-regresa acá infeliz!- Gritaron los tres completamente rojos-.

-Jaja… bueno, creo que me divertí lo suficiente por hoy- Dijo Feliz Okita- Entonces se dispuso a poner la llave-.

-Apurate!- Grito Shinpachi-.

-Te matare!- Gritaron Hijikata y Gintoki- Y después seguís vos- Dijeron ambos mirando al otro que tenían al lado-.

-No sacudan la…- "TAC" el sonido retumbo en el silencio repentino del lugar, Okita levanto en alto la llave la cual se había roto dentro de la cerradura. Luego de arrogarla dijo sonriendo- Ups…-.

-BASTARDOOOO!- Gritaron Gintoki y Hijkata-.

-Bueno, tendrán que quedarse…- Dijo Okita saliendo por la puerta del lugar- _En seguida_ llamare a un cerrajero…- Luego cerro lentamente la puerta tras él-.

-Ese infeliz- Dijo molesto Gintoki, luego se giró hacia Hijikata que se había sentado en el piso, rendido-.

-Estamos perdidos…- Dijo el vice-capitán con una sonrisa triste mirando el techo-.

- A que te refieres?- Pregunto dudoso Shinpachi-.

-no se han dado cuenta…- Dijo Hijikata haciendo una pausa para soltar el humo- Ha hablado en cursiva… cuando alguien como él habla en cursiva solo significa una cosa…-.

-eh?...- Dijeron al unísono Shinpachi y Gintoki, luego palidecieron al recordar la frase de Okita una y otra vez- Moriremos aquí!- Gritaron-.

Ya no sabían cuánto tiempo hacia que estaban los tres ahí, ni cuanto hacia que se habían rendido, los barrotes jamás cederían y los gritos jamás serían escuchados. Dentro de aquellas paredes yacían tres hombres, sus almas parecían haber abandonado sus cuerpos y sus ojeras demostraban no haber pasado buenas noches desde hacía un par de días.

-cuanto hace que estamos acá…?- Dijo con una voz apagada Shinpachi-.

-Eso no importa, shinpachi…- Contesto Gintoki en tono apagado-... Cuantos números de la Jump me habré perdido…- Dijo el samurái bajando la mirada-.

-Cuantas ofertas de Mayori-chan me perderé?- Dijo repitiendo la actitud-.

-Cuantos recitales de Otoe-san habrán pasado ya?- Dijo bajando la cabeza Shinpachi-.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron derrotados. Del otro lado de la pared estaban Okita tomando un jugo y yamazaki comiendo un anpan

-Cuanto crees que tarden en darse cuenta que la puerta solo está trabada?- Dijo pensativo Yamazaki dándole una mordida a su anpan- Estoy seguro que con un poco de cerebro la abrirían-.

-Eso es justamente lo que les falta a los tres…- Dijo Okita tomando el ultimo sorbo de su jugo y poniéndose de pie-… Por mi se pueden pudrirse ahí…- Dijo yendo caminando por el pasillo con una sonrisa malévola.

Al salir a la calle miro al cielo, cubriéndose los ojos por el bríllate sol. Entonces saco su celular y reviso los videos, una serie de "guaus" podian oirse desde el aparato- Hoy será un gran día- dijo Okita sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-.

FIN

* * *

Un pequeño capitulo que se me ocurrio, espero que les gustara xD

Gracias por leer, hasta otra =D


End file.
